SuperWhoLock High School
by TheFallenRebel
Summary: High school is really a pain, especially when you have a rival group and people sending you mysterious texts.
1. Chapter 1

Meg leaned back against the bank of green lockers, a smirk on her lips as she stared at the other senior boy in front of her. It was the first day back from Summer and of course her and her group of friends had gotten their early to hang out in the halls. The boy was tall with curly black her, bright blue eyes. He wore a dark purple button up and black slacks and looked rather frustrated. The teenagers around them were watching them with varying degrees of amusement.

"I'm telling you-" The boy began but Meg cut him off with a s short laugh and a roll of her eyes.

"You can tell me all you want Sherlock but I don't care. I, personally, do not want to be on the side of some cloud hoping pansy." Meg retorted and the boy let out an irritated sigh and shot her a look. But before the argument a bit shorter boy with blonde hair got between the two and frowned up at Sherlock.

"Really Sherlock? Must you constantly start this argument?" The boy said, crossing his arms. Sherlock sighed, his features softening somewhat as he stared back down at the boy.

"Sorry John." He muttered, John was the only person he would ever say sorry to. Mainly because they were dating. Meg's cousin Ruby grinned at the two as they interacted.

"John every time Sherlock starts an argument with me I'll make sure to have you on call." The freshman girl said with a soft chuckle. Sherlock looked faintly offended at the statement but John just laughed softly and shook his head.

"So what did you guys do in your last week of Summer hm?" Lilith asked, looking up at the group from Lucifer's lap. The blonde boy's name wasn't really Lucifer but another group in the school that Dean Winchester was head of nicknamed him out of spite. His name was actually Nick and all of his friends still called him that. Lilith and Nick were dating, they had been since their freshman year.

"Me and Ruby mainly spent it with my older brother Inias." Meg replied to Lilith with a shrug. The blonde girl nodded to her and listened as the others recounted of what they had done.

"Well seems like everyone had an interesting summer." A voice to Meg's side commented and the teenagers turned toward the voice, grins lighting up their faces as a few more friends approached. The speaker was a boy named Alistair, he had dirty blonde hair and a sly glint in his eyes. Another girl followed him along with a boy in tow.

"Hey Tessa, Balthazar." Meg greeted the other two as they joined the group, lounging with the other students on the floor or against the lockers. Tessa was a junior and Balthazar and Alistair were seniors like Meg. The group continued to joke around and laugh, just enjoying their time before school. Soon other kids began to flood the hallways but they hardly noticed, in their own world consisting of just each other. But as the doors opened again it was almost as if something invisible drew the teenager's attention toward them as the other group strolled in. Dean Winchester at their head with several of his friends behind him including his three brothers Sam, Adam and Castiel. Castiel was his adopted brother, his father John had taken the boy in after his father had abandon him.

The other group also consisted of Dean's girlfriend Jo, Gabriel, Samandriel, a boy nicknamed 'The Doctor', and Gabriel's brother Michael. Pretty much everyone in the school knew the two groups were far from friends and knew better than to get in their ways. The crowd parted some as Dean paused, his eyes locking with Meg's. A mockingly friendly smile slid up her lips and she pretended to wave at him. All he did was scowl at her and they began to disperse to their lockers to get their books.

"Well guys see ya." Meg called over her shoulder as she made her way to her first class which was History. She sat down in the second toback row, as the other students began to file into the classroom.

"Morning class." Their teacher, Mr. Singer, addressed the class as everyone took their seats. Meg glanced around the room as he began to talk and her eyes settled on the blonde that hadn't been in her classes before. As if she could feel Meg's eyes on her, Jo turned and met Meg's gaze with a rather venomous stare before turning away again. Meg rolled her eyes and sighed, taking out her notebook she began to scribble down notes as the teacher droned on. As they continued to to write someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around to see the boy Castiel staring at her.

"Uhm I missed a few of the notes, would you mind if I saw yours? You seem to be the only one who actually keeps the notes that's close enough." He said looking a bit nervous at talking to her, like she might try and kill him any second. Meg chuckled softly and rolled her eyes, handing him her notebook.

"Sure thing, Castiel was it? Oh by the way, I promise I'm not going to try rip your face off if you try and talk to me." She replied back with a wink before turning back up front. Finally the class ended and Meg packed up her things to go as she got up out of her seat Castiel handed her back her notebook with a slight smile and a nod. As Meg was about to leave a hand on her shoulder stopped her and she whirled around to see Jo standing there. The girl looked rather irritated as she stared at her.

"Stay away from Castiel got it? He's had enough trouble in his life without you in it." She growled at her, Meg bristled indignantly at the statement.

"I'm sorry princess, did I ask you? Besides he just asked me for notes okay?" Meg snapped, whirling around and storming out of the classroom toward her chemistry class. She sauntered into the classroom to find a few students already in there and for a reason she already knew, Michael Shurley waved her down. She stalked up to him, still very irritated at Jo's comments.

"What?" She growled, she wasn't irritated at him. In fact she kinda liked the boy, him and The Doctor were the only two out of Dean's group she would tolerate.

"We're lab partners." He said, to her a slight frown tugging at his lips at her very irritable tone. He tilted his head to the side and Meg knew what was coming next, she just shook her head as she put her stuff down.

"Do not ask me what is wrong." She muttered to the dark haired boy, who stared at her with a bit of actual concern in his green eyes. He bit his lip for a moment then sighed, turning back toward the front of the classroom. Meg sat down in the cold, metal chair and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying.

After chemistry Meg had one last class which she luckily had Balthazar and John to talk to. The class flew by and soon the group were sitting at a lunch table, enjoying each others company. Meg was by far in a better mood than earlier and was carrying on, laughing and joking with the her friends. But the laughter stopped when she turned to see Dean Winchester approaching her with a very angry expression on his face.

"Shit!" She hissed under her breath, Nick glanced at her with a concerned look.

"What's wrong?" He murmured to her, Nick was also like a brother to her and could be very defensive.

"I think I started the end of the world because I talked to Castiel this morning." Meg grumbled back to him, she got up as Dean made his way over to her. He didn't need to say anything, he just jerked his head toward the hallway and kept walking. Meg sauntered after him, several people stared and she was pretty sure some were debating going to get a teacher. Everyone knew Dean and Meg hated each other.

"Stay away from him!" Were the first words out of Dean's mouth as soon as they got into the hallway and he turned to face her. Meg's eyes flashed with anger as she glared at him.

"I gave him my notes I didn't even have a conversation with him!" She snarled back, she was furious that they were over-reacting at her just talking to him.

"I don't care! Don't even go near him!" He growled, brushing past her and back into the cafeteria. Meg stormed back in, ignoring the stares that several people were doing at either her or Dean. She sat back down at the table where a silence had enveloped the group.

"What happened?" Tessa inquired, tilting her head to the side as she stared Meg.

"Dean got pissy because I'm helping his adopted brother stay on top of notes in History." She growled back but she could definitely count on her friends to cheer her up. Alistair suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist and dragged her into his lap.

"I shall protect thee from the mighty wrath of Dean Winchester!" He declared and the whole group burst into laughter. It attracted quite a bit of attention from some of the surrounding tables, several curious students peered at the group of laughing friends.

(~)

Meg was relaxing at home after the school day with Ruby and Inias when her phone started going off, signaling she had a text. She snatched it up off the coffee table and sat back down on the couch next to Ruby and Inias, frowning at the text. It was simple and all it read was the word:

'Hello.'

Meg showed it to Ruby and Inias, who frowned deeply and shook his head at the text, obviously concerned.

'Who is this?'

Meg responded back and it was only moments later when the person responded. The response made Ruby and Inias exchanged fearful looks and Meg was tempted to just throw the phone.

'A friend.'

Was all the text said, but it was rather concerning. The person wouldn't give a straight answer, Meg was just hoping they had a wrong number and probably just accidentally texted her.

'I think you have the wrong number'

Meg responded back, Inias got up to go and check on his dog which was outside and left Ruby and Meg waiting anxiously for the next text. When it came both of them were shocked into silence at the response.

'No I don't, you are Meg Masters are you not?' It responded but Meg didn't. They refused to give their identity and they knew who she was, if anything she was hoping it was just someone in Dean's network of friends playing a cruel joke. They showed it to Inias who sighed softly and looked rather concerned.

"Don't respond back to any texts they send you. It might just be a joke or something." He murmured, though clearly worried.

Later that night after Meg had showered and was relaxing in bed reading, she didn't realize how later it actually was. The time read 11:45 and she had school tomorrow, but she wouldn't have noticed if her phone hadn't gone off with another text message.

'It's late Meg you should go to bed, goodnight'

Was the text from the same number from earlier, she refused to answer it again and snapped the book shut. She turned the lights off and soon she drifted off to a rather dreamless sleep.

As she woke up to her alarm that morning she quickly got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast with Ruby before school. There was no conversation though after Meg showed Ruby the mysterious text she got late that night. Ruby was concerned for her holder cousin but didn't really know what to say. But before she could try to figure something out, Meg's phone went off again.

'Better hurry to make it to school Meg. Have a good day.'


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was waiting in the hallway to apologize to Meg, he had heard what his friends did yesterday and was rather angry at them. He had only spoken to her for a few moments and she really didn't seem that bad to him. He watched as she walked into the school, and by the look on her face something was wrong. As she went to brush past him he caught her by the arm.

"Hey are you okay?" He said, she turned and blinked up at him in surprise and a short laugh escaped her of shock.

"Why are you talking to me? Or did Dean not rip you a new one either, did he just blame me?" She shot back, Castiel winced and broke her stare and stared at the ground for a moment.

"I'm sorry for what they did, I really am." He said, but her phone went off and she glanced down. He couldn't help but notice she went a little pale at the sight of whatever the text said.

"Hey is everything okay?" He said, titling his head to the side out of concern. Her gaze snapped back to him and she frowned, a slightly puzzled but mostly irritated look on her face.

"Listen Castiel, we don't know each other, like at all. So I really don't think I should be giving you insight into my personal life and what is happening. Forgive me but I don't trust you or your little group you hang out with." She replied curtly, yanking out of his grasp and strolling to her group of friends and her locker. Castiel could only watch her leave with regret shining in his eyes, he didn't even notice when The Doctor walked up to him.

"Ya okay?" He said, frowning and following Castiel gaze. Sympathy flashed across the boy's face as he caught sight of who Castiel was staring at, he patted him on the shoulder.

"Forget what they say, nothing is ever fair in love and war." The boy murmured before turning back and walking to his locker. Castiel let out a rather depressed sigh and gathered his things and headed to first period, which today was English. He tried to focus in class but his thoughts kept flickering back to Meg, how unfair things were right now. He let out another sigh and continued to scribble down the notes as Ms. Talbot droned on and on. By the time the bell had wrung the only thing Castiel had learned that Tuesday mornings might actually be worse than Monday today.

When he finally made it to lunch everyone in his group was laughing about something someone had said, he sat down quietly and hoped they wouldn't notice him. But unfortunately for Castiel, Gabriel glanced over and looked surprised to see him sitting there. And after he glanced over everyone was looking at the boy now, which rather irritated him. After all he wouldn't have minded a little bit of peace and quiet to himself.

"Hey Cass, you okay?" Asked Adam, tilting his head to the side slightly as he stared at Castiel who shifted slightly awkward now.

"Perfectly fine." He muttered a bit moodily, making it clear he wasn't fine. Dean frowned as he stared at his adopted brother, Castiel refused to meet his gaze. He was afraid his eyes would give away everything that was going through his mind, everything about her.

"Cass?" Dean said, Castiel glanced up but still refused to meet his brother's gaze. He could read him easily when it came to his eyes, he didn't want him to see.

"Did someone say something to you?" Dean growled, and Castiel couldn't help but bristle slightly at the question. Castiel knew who Dean was implying when he said 'something'. He shook his head though and quickly cleared his mind and put up a mask to face his adopted brother with.

"No I just didn't sleep great, I'm tired and school is rather putting me to sleep again." He replied, forcing a tired smile on his face. He watched as everyone seemed to visibly relax, he couldn't help but sigh to himself. At least he had managed to convince them, though he didn't enjoying lying to them he didn't want to see her hurt again. Everyone began to joke and talk with each other but Castiel stayed stubbornly quiet, daydreaming and zoning in and out and catching snatches of conversation. Finally lunch ended and Castiel quickly went to his locker and got his things for his next class, which was Biology. As he sat down in the class, one of the last to get there his eyes flickered to the familiar girl that sat next him. He wanted to say something, anything to her. Luckily for him none of his friends seemed to be in this class, they wouldn't know if he talked to her. But class started immediately and he had room to say nothing, he sighed as he continued to write but the teacher came to an abrupt stop. He began to explain that they would be doing a project with partners that would make up twenty-five perfect of their grade.

"Mr. Novak, you and Ms. Masters can work together." Mr. Rufus said, his eyes flickering over the rest of the class. But Castiel felt a wave of giddiness wash over him, this would be a great chance to talk to her and he would get to everyday. He glanced over at Meg to see she was already looking at him, he offered her a smile but she just nodded and turned back to the teacher. They were working on a bird project and had to observe adaptions of the beak and feet for what the bird ate. As they worked through class she actually talked to him, and as class went on they got friendlier and friendlier to each other. The class ended and they were walking together in the halls, talking and walking to their next class that they shared. At first Castiel didn't see Dean sitting in the classroom, he was sitting in the back. Him and Meg chatted through class because the teacher didn't really do anything with them.

"Well Castiel, I'll see ya tomorrow." Meg said with a smile at him at the end of the class. He left the class and walked to his locker, feeling lighter and happier than he usually felt. That was until someone put a hand on his shoulder and he whirled around to see an irritated Dean Winchester staring at him, Castiel couldn't help but frown. "What's wrong?" He asked Dean, concerned for what was bothering his adopted brother so much right now.

"I just left my last class." He replied coldly, and as Dean told him what class Castiel paled because he now knew why Dean was so furious. He was angry with him.

"Dean-" He started but his brother cut him with an angry glare, Castiel bit his lip and sighed softly.

"She's really not all that bad Dean." He murmured softly, Dean let out a scoff and brushed past his brother on his way to his locker. Castiel sighed to himself and put his books away in his own locker before trudging out of the school and on his way back to Dean's house where he lived. He had made sure that he left before Dean, Sam or Adam because he didn't care to talk with them right now. As he walked he couldn't help but smile though, he had made a friend of her today and he hoped she would see them as friends because he wanted to be. He barely noticed when he finally reached the right house in the neighborhood and unlocked the door with his spare key. He was rather surprised to find John Winchester sitting at the kitchen table, he glanced up and smiled kindly at Castiel.

"Hello Castiel, where are the others?" He inquired, Castiel just shrugged a bit nervously. He didn't want to tell him of the fight between him and Dean because he knew John would side with Dean. John and Meg's father and older brother weren't exactly 'friends' with the Winchester family so Castiel quickly made up something.

"I left early, so I could get home sooner. I have quite a bit of homework." He lied, shifting the pack on his shoulder like it was heavy but John bought it. He nodded to him and smiled like he was proud of Castiel.

"Mature thing to do, why don't you get something to eat and then start on it?" John said, not really putting it out as a suggestion but a little more of a command. Castiel nodded hastily and after eating something he went up to his bedroom and shut the door, turned the music up and began to do his homework. Castiel really didn't have that much but he stayed up in his room for a while just to give the impression that he did. Finally at roughly six-thirty he shut off his music and went downstairs to see Adam and Sam sitting at the table playing a card game. Both the boys were freshman and the same age, they were in deep concentration and jumped slightly when Castiel entered the room.

"Hey Cass, do you know Dean's so angry?" Sam asked, glancing up at Castiel from the cards he had hidden in his hands. Castiel frowned to himself, Dean was still worked up over today? He sighed and nodded to the freshman boy, wincing as he straightened up for he was obviously interested to hear why.

"It's because I was talking and becoming friend with someone he doesn't like." Castiel replied a bit coolly. Sam flinched at his tone slightly, Adam frowned as well. Castiel didn't mean to sound angry at the boys he was just a bit frustrated right now. He turned and left out the front door, eager to get out of the house and away from the prying and curious eyes of his brothers. He walked down the side of the road through his neighborhood, every now and then peering through into the woods at other houses. Until he was going up a hill and came upon a rather shocking sight, Meg was sitting on the front porch of one of the house. Castiel shivered slightly, but it wasn't because of the cool dusk air because he had his trench-coat on. He wondered what Dean would think if he knew Meg lived in their neighborhood, but he decided not to tell him.

"Meg!" He called out, the girl's head snapped to the side and she stared at him rather surprised to see him standing there. He walked up to the house, across the lawn, and up to the front porch where she sat staring up at him.

"Hey." She said in a still rather surprised voice, she offered him a slight smile as he sat down beside her.

"I think I'm going to skip the part where I say 'I didn't know you lived here' because it would be a stupid comment and just ask you how your evening is going." He said with a smile in return to her. She chuckled and shook her head, the smile becoming less forced and much more real.

"Well thanks for that, would spare me the stupid explanation that 'you haven't known me that long'. My evening has been going okay, came out here to get away from Ruby and my older brother Inias for a while. You?" She inquired and Castiel bit his lip for a moment before responding to her.

"Could have gone better. Dean is irritated and Sam and Adam aren't exactly helping the situation so I went for a walk." He replied, her eyes softened in sympathy to him and she gave him a nod.

"Well I guess we are both suffering from siblings, want to go for a walk together?" She asked, standing up and Castiel rather eagerly stood up after her.

"That would be nice." He said and she did the most surprising thing, she took his hand and walked back toward the side of the road that ran through their neighborhood.

"Well come on then, oh and please don't tell Dean or any of your siblings that I live here. I'm not in the mood to put up with them." She muttered, he nodded to her with an understanding smile. He hadn't been planning on telling them anyway, he wasn't in the mood for answering their questions of how he had found out and what he had did. As they walked along the road and talked, Castiel felt lighter inside. As if having someone to talk to about things he just didn't tell his brothers made him feel worlds better like it was doing. She talked as well, of things going on and of family.

"My father is never around, but I guess I am fine with it. Me and him were never close anyway." She said at one point, shrugging and giving the impression she really didn't care. But something in her eyes told Castiel that perhaps she did care, even the slightest bit. But all the while as they walked and continued to talk they continued to hold hands. Neither of them noticed that they still had been until they came back to Meg's house when it was nearly dark. He walked her up to her porch and smiled, gently letting her hand go if hesitantly. She seemed to hesitate a moment before actually wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into an embrace. Castiel was rather quick to react in hugging her back, he gently murmured into her ear.

"Goodnight Meg." He said before letting her go and walking back down to his house. He slipped inside and went back up to his room, happy he had not run into anyone on the way. He didn't want his good mood to be turned around, he smiled as he laid down on his bed. He had a feeling they would be good friends and something inside him hoped they would be more than just friends. The thought occurred to him as he flipped off his lights and drifted off into sleep.


End file.
